1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pet toy having a prerecorded sound chip and, more particularly, to such a device adapted for nocturnal sensory simulation by actuating the sound chip and an illumination element in combination upon imparting motion to the toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some pets, such as, for example, cats, are naturally nocturnal and can spend a significant amount of their active time at night and alone when their owners are sleeping or not present. While having healthy and happy pets is an objective of virtually every pet owner, the ability of pet owners to provide interactive exercise and play toys for their pets is usually limited at night due to the limitation that sensory stimulation can have in the dark.
Many different devices have been developed to assist pet owners in keeping their pets happy and healthy. Such devices can be seen in numerous pet stores and catalogs. Different types of balls, bones and other such toys can be purchased by the owner to be used by their pets for exercise and enjoyment. However, pets tend to having limited interest in such devices in the dark due to lack of visual stimulation and thus, the pets do not benefit from exercise and enjoyment from such devices when they are not used by the pets.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,053, issued on Apr. 16, 2002 to the present inventor. While a sound simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein is incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over the inventors' own prior art.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of providing both visual and sound stimulation to attract the interest of nocturnal pets.